


You went far, girl

by Night_Queen3927



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Possession, Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Justice, Salt, Songfic, smart marinette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2020-10-20 22:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Queen3927/pseuds/Night_Queen3927
Summary: What would happen if Lila pushed Marinette just a little farther, if she was just a smidge more cruel?Marinette falls victim to Hawkmoth and seeks to fulfill her wishes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to "You're going to go far kid" by The Offspring and I just finished binging Miraculous Ladybug, and I just thought it fit Lila perfectly. Sat down and typed all this out and edited it in 2 days.
> 
> I don't own the song or Miraculous Ladybug, I'm just playing with the characters.

_Another clever word sets off the herd, and as you get back into line, a mob jumps to their feet _

“I didn’t want to tell anyone, because I know how much you like Marinette, but she’s been _bullying_ me.” Lila sniffled, raising a delicate hand to wipe away the tears that were collecting in her eyes. “I just wanted to be friends with her, but I think that she’s jealous. I just can’t handle it anymore.”

All of the students surrounding her cooed and soothed her, promising that they would have a discussion with Marinette. That they would make Marinette apologize to Lila for all the horrendous things that Marinette had inflicted upon Lila. That they were Lila’s friends and not Marinette’s

Ducking her head so that no one could see, Lila let out a choked sob and allowed a smirk to curl across her lips when no one could see. “Thank you so much. I’m so glad that I met all of you and became friends with you!” Lila buried her face in her hands to muffle her laughter and make it sound like sobs

_With a thousand lies and a good disguise, hit ‘em right between the eyes._

Lila lifted her head up to make eye contact with Alya. Her lower lip was wobbly and her eyes were red-rimmed. “I’m really sorry. I never wanted to break up your friendships with Marinette. I just wanted some friends here.”

“Don’t worry, Lila.” Alya rushes to reassure her, “I don’t want to be friends with Marinette if this is what she is really like. Merde! I can’t believe that I thought that she was such a nice girl, and I helped her out with everything!”

“Thanks, Alya.” Lila hurled herself at Alya, giving her a hug and burying her face in Alya’s plaid shirt. “I don’t know what I would do without you.”

_Slowly out of line and drifting closer in your sights. So play it out, I’m wide awake._

“Mme. Bustier, I need to use the restroom.” Marinette said, lips pursed tight and eyes glassy with tears.

“Go ahead, Marinette.” Mme. Bustier said, waving a careless hand.

Five minutes after Marinette had left the classroom, Lila abruptly stood up, pressing a hand to her right ear. “Mme. Bustier, the tinnitus that I got from saving Jagged’s kitten is acting up. Can I go find a quiet place so that it stops?” 

“Of course, Lila. Take as long as you need. If it gets worse, please go and see the nurse. I don’t want you to suffer.” Mme. Bustier’s voice changed completely from when she had just addressed Marinette. It was sweeter and kinder, laced with concern.

“Thank you, Mme. Bustier!” Lila said, her voice saccharine sweet, and smiling happily. With that she left the classroom. Once none of her classmates could see her, her smile became a sneer, and she scoffed to herself. Lila prowled down the hallway, heading to the bathroom where Marinette went.

Distant sobs were barely audible as Lila stalked her prey. Soon, Lila found her prey, weeping in the bathroom. With a sarcastic croon, Lila said, “Aw, poor Mari. All of her friends have left her. Now she’s all alone.”

Marinette’s head jerked up and a look of terror was painted across her face when she saw that Lila was right behind her. Her voice shaky and quavery, she said, “Lila. What are you doing her?”

“Don’t you know, Marinette?” Lila said mockingly, a hand covering her mouth and eyes dancing cruelly. Just as sudden as a light coming on after flipping a light switch, Lila’s entire countenance changed. Her eyes were shiny with tears, her lower lip was trembling, and she pressed her right ear into her hand. Her voice halting and pain-filled, Lila said, “My tinnitus is acting up really badly. I can’t even focus now, the pain is just too much for me to bear.” Just as fast as she had adopted the pain-filled persona, Lila dropped it, going to a confident and ruthless persona. “I’m just making sure that you know that I’ve won.”

_Now dance, fucker, dance! Man, I never had a chance, and no one even knew it was really only you!_

“Fine. You win, Lila.” Marinette’s voice was defeated, her shoulders hunched and her head drooping towards the floor. She spread her arms wide, like a ringmaster presenting the next act. “I’m out. I can’t deal with this any more.”

Lila’s face was shocked and surprised, but soon enough a wicked smirk curled her lips. “Oh, no, Marinette. We are done when I say that we are done. I promised that I would absolutely destroy you, that I would take all of your friends, that no one at school would like you. There are still a few holdouts that still think that you’re wonderful despite the fact that almost everyone else is on my side. I just need to crush you a little more, then we’ll be done.”

A dark purple butterfly fluttered into the bathroom, but hesitated, unsure of which girl was its target

~-_~-_~-_~-_~-_  
“Marinette is the target, my little akuma. Her emotions will create an Akuma unlike any other that have been made. She’ll be the most powerful one ever, and will finally get Ladybug’s and Chat Noir’s Miraculouses!” Hawkmoth laughed, visions of his success playing in his mind.

~-_~-_~-_~-_~-_

The butterfly flittered over to float in between the two girls.

Lila looked at the butterfly in confusion. She was riding a high of euphoria and was confused as to why Hawkmoth had sent her an akuma. Cocking her head to the side, she reached out to grab the akuma so that she could talk with Hawkmoth.

It dodged her, escaping her grasping claws. The akuma flew closer to Marinette and it sank into her blazer. A magenta butterfly mask appeared over Marinette’s face. 

Lila gasped, affronted that Hawkmoth would choose someone other than her as an Akuma. “Hawkmoth! I would be a better Akuma than stupid Marinette here! She’s so weak that she couldn’t handle any of this.” 

~-_~-_~-_~-_~-_

“Greetings, Libra. That girl has been pulling the wool over everyone else’s eyes. You will have the power to reveal all the truths that have been concealed from others and bring justice. In return, you will bring me Ladybug’s and Chat Noir’s Miraculouses.”

~-_~-_~-_~-_~-_

“As you desire, Hawkmoth.” Marinette whispered, her head dropping in defeat. The purplish black goo bubbled up and concealed her from view, and then vanished. 

Lila screamed and backed away, her desire to escape back to the classroom clearly visible on her face.

“What’s wrong, Lila?” Libra asked, gliding over the bathroom tile to approach Lila, soft clicking sounds accompanying every step.. A black blindfold was wrapped around her eyes so that her eyes were concealed. The hems of her cream colored sheath dress skimmed over the floor, creating a small train that followed her. Attached to her shoulders was a light blue cloak that dragged over the ground that was embroidered with small scales along the edges. In her right hand, Libra clutched a set of scales and in her left hand, she held a gavel. “I’ll just weigh your honesty and then dispense justice.”

“Who are you?” Lila blurted out, knowing from her experience that an Akuma will always give their name and purpose when asked. She wanted to stall until she could escape.

“I am Libra. I am the weigher of honesty and the dispenser of justice. And I am here to be your judge, jury, and executioner.” During her introduction, Libra continued to move forward, pursuing Lila.

Lila spun on her heel and fled out the door, running down the hall. As she raced down the hall, she screamed, “AKUMA! There’s an Akuma!”

“Foolish girl. Doesn’t she know, you cannot escape justice in the end.” Libra whispered, floating out the door and pursuing her. She almost looked like a spirit that had been summoned back to earth, ethereal and untouchable.

Lila managed to get into Mme. Bustier’s classroom, and slammed the door shut, panting heavily. Wide eyes looked at everyone else, and Lila fumbled over her words as she spoke, “Marinette, she was-is. Marinette got turned into an Akuma!” Even in the middle of a crisis, Lila recognized the chance to further her agenda and wishes. “I was coming back to class after my head stopped hurting from my tinnitus, and I heard something in the bathroom. Marinette was cursing and so I went in to try and calm her down and help her. But I think that she hated the fact that I tried to help hurt, so Hawkmoth got her.” Lila burst into fake sobs, burying her head in her hands.

“Lies.” Libra said as she floated through the wall. Her scale had tipped to one side and was glowing bright red. “You have been judged, Lila Rossi. Your punishment is that every time that you lie, you will glow red. Each lie will add time to how long you glow.” She slammed the gavel in her left hand against the wall.

“You cannot do this! I am not a liar!” Lila howled from her position huddled against the door.

“Lie number 1.” Libra said, dispassionately. Her scales tipped further to one side and glowed a brighter red. Lila was outlined in a red glow that lasted a minute before fading. Turning away from Lila, Libra looked at the other students in the classroom.

“Marinette? What happened to you, girl?” Alya asked, slowly approaching the blindfolded girl. “I know you can fight it. Just wait for Chat Noir and Ladybug to get here, and they can help you.” 

“Alya Cesaire. You stand accused of posting false and deliberately misleading information.” Libra turned to face Alya completely. Libra held her scales out in front of her, allowing all to see the scales being tipped in one direction.. “Evidence. The video of Lila claiming to be friends with Ladybug. Lila, what do you say? Are you friends with Ladybug?”

“Of course I am! She talks to me about everything!” Lila spat out, trying desperately to keep her house of cards from collapsing on her. A red glow emanated around her, and stayed for 2 minutes.

“Wait a second. You could just be making her glow whenever she talks. That doesn’t prove that she’s lying.” Alya protested, trying to think of things that could explain it.

“Very well, Alya Cesaire. I shall give you proof. Lila, are your eyes green?” Libra asked a question that all could see the correct answer.

“Yes.” Lila spat reluctantly.

“As you can see, Lila told the truth and she didn’t glow red.” Libra concluded. “The evidence has been presented and you have been found guilty. Your sentence is that you will never give out information without ensuring that it is correct and true.” Libra slammed the gavel down on Mme. Bustier’s desk.

Alya snarled and jumped in front of Libra. “How dare you accuse me of that! I always check my sour-” Her words were choked off

“Adrien Agreste.” Libra swung her scales around so that they faced him. Slowly, one side dipped down. “You stand accused of being a bystander with no intention of helping. Your punishment is that you will forever be a bystander. You will never be able to jump into any situation and will always have to watch the world pass you by.” Libra slammed her gavel down.

“NO!” Adrien shouted, lunging forward. Suddenly, a force yanked him back into his seat. “Marinette! Let me go!” 

“The rest of you have done nothing but been easily taken by lies without fact checking. That is not a punishable offence. That is merely stupidity.” Libra informed the rest of the class coldly. She turned and floated out the door, calling over her shoulder as she left. “Tell Ladybug and Chat Noir to find me when they are ready to surrender their Miraculouses.”

_Hit ‘em right between the eyes when you walk away. Nothing more to say, see the lightning in your eyes, see ‘em running for their lives._

“I knew that you would be my best Akuma yet.” Hawkmoth chuckled gleefully. “You have ruined Lila Rossi’s most prized ability, her silver tongue. You have forced Alya Cesaire into becoming a true reporter not just a tabloid mongrel. And, most importantly, you have forced Adrien to be safe, you have kept him from interfering in any dangerous situations.”

“I am glad that you appreciate my actions, Hawkmoth.” A female voice said, startling Hawkmoth from his contemplation.

“How did you find me?!” Hawkmoth shouted, whirling around, his staff held in a defensive position.

“I am Libra. I serve as the Judge, Jury, and Executioner for all those that I believe have wronged multiple people.” Libra held her scales out, showing that they were unbalanced. “You are Hawkmoth. You have wronged all of Paris by creating Akumas that have wreaked havoc upon the city and have been engaging in plans to steal the weapons of the heroes who have taken up arms to protect the city against you. You are charged with domestic terrorism. Your sentence is that you shall never be able to knowingly do anything that could harm anyone or anything.” With that final pronouncement, Libra slammed her gavel against the beams and watched as the scales equalized themselves.

Hawkmoth shouted in pain as his Miraculous was forcibly deactivated and he collapsed on the ground in pain. Heels clicked on the ground as Libra walked over to him, bent down and yanked the Miraculous off of his lapel.

“Judgement has been passed and rendered. Hawkmoth, you are done.” With that, Libra left the room.

_Lies are like dominos. All it takes is one wrong breath to bring everything crashing down and it creates a ripple effect. Once one lie is uncovered, another is found, and it continues until everything is dust._


	2. The Backlash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after Libra leaves the classroom in the last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap. I didn't check on this until 3 days ago and I got so many kudos/hits/comments. I'm not kidding, my jaw hit the floor from the shock! Thank you all for liking this and the comments inspired me to write an aftermath scene where all of the class realizes that Lila was a dirty liar and their actions.

_Justice is an ever-changing and fluid topic. One culture’s idea of justice might be another’s idea of barbarity. Some may seek to take justice into their own hands while others look to those trained in the laws. The only common factor is that an entity views themselves as wronged and wishes for the one that did them wrong to be punished for it._

“I promise! Ladybug is my best friend, she said that she’ll be here soon!” Lila sobbed, pressed against the door. “She would never leave anyone under the influence of an Akuma!” A brilliant crimson bloomed around her.

“Stop lying, Lila! Akuma’s don’t lie and Libra showed that the glow only happens when you lie.” Alya snapped, slamming her hand down on her desk.. “After all, you have green eyes and you didn’t glow when you confirmed that. You didn’t glow when we tested it more about the fact that you’re Italian, or that you wanted to date Adrien! Libra isn’t here so she couldn’t manipulate the glow then!”

“I thought that we were friends!” The crimson glow returned with a ferocity. “I never lied to you about anything!” The aura of red pulsed in time with Lila’s breaths, with every inhalation that she took to spew more lies.

Alya scoffed, a look of disbelief painted across her face. “Now why don’t I believe that? Could it be because of Marinette?”

“Alya, I’m telling you! Marinette is still trying to ruin everything for me!” Lila pled, trying desperately to regain the control that she had previously wielded over the class.

“Can you prove any of that? If nothing else, you lied about being best friends with Ladybug! Now I won’t be able to give out any information unless I know with certainty that it is true. I won’t be able to be an on-site reporter because I can’t say anything that is fed to me without checking the veracity of it myself. You ruined my dream!” Alya was on the verge of tears, voice choked and sniffles audible every few words.

Adrien stood up, trying to insert himself between the two arguing girls. “Alya, Lila, calm do-” With the sound of a rubber band snapping back into shape, he was hurled back into his seat and his mouth slammed shut, his teeth audibly snapping together.

“That’s another thing!” Alya snarled, closing in on Lila, eyes lit with fury that was enhanced by the tears in her eyes, her flames of rage fanned higher at the sight of Adrien forcibly silenced.. “Adrien is essentially sidelined for everything! He can’t take sides in arguments, he can’t step between his father sending his friends away, he can’t step in between Chloe and her victims!”

“How is that my fault?” Lila snapped, the red glow around her finally dying down. “I didn’t force him to piss off stupid Marinette. And I definitely can’t be blamed for this!” The red glow returned with a vengeance during her last statement.

“Just like Chloe can’t be blamed for the Evillustrator.” Alya hit back, drawing on all of her knowledge of the Akumas that had been created previously. “She destroyed Nathan’s notebook and mocked him, causing him to fall prey to Hawkmoth! You were the last one that saw Marinette and the first one that she came after, every other Akuma does the same! One of the last people to see them caused the Akuma, and they always go after the people who caused them to become an Akuma.”

“I can admit that is true.” Chloe chimed in, examining her nails. “I did do that. And the trend is true, all Akumas go after who they think wronged them. I went after Ladybug as Antibug, Max went after Marinette as Gamer, Alya went after Ladybug and Chat Noir as Lady Wifi, on and on.” Looking up at the class, Chloe added, “That means, you are to blame for one of the most terrifying Akumas that has ever been unleashed on Paris.”

“How is she one of the most terrifying villains? Wouldn’t Stoneheart or Animan be more terrifying because they cause destruction?” Lila asked, trying to downplay to havoc that Libra could cause.

“Libra picked exactly what would hurt each of you the most.” Juleka added from the back of the room, her voice quiet. “Adrien has had no control over most of his life, his father making all the choices for him. Libra stripped him of the self power that he had to intervene, so he lost his ability to argue back to get what he wants, removing all of his control.”

Rose picked up the next connection, her normally perky voice, sadder and quieter.“Alya prized being a reporter above all, wanting nothing more than to be on the scene of attacks and breaking news, both now and later. By forcing her to personally check all of her information so that it is correct, Alya is effectively barred from live reporting and maybe all reporting because she couldn’t share the information in a fast fashion which is needed in all reporting. “

Juleka took over to slam the point home. “And you, Lila, you utilized all of your lies to get whatever you wanted, be that popularity, gifts, or sympathy. With all of your lies being accompanied by the glow now, no one will ever believe any of your lies again. You will never be able to lie your way into being popular, getting gifts, sympathy, or whatever you want again.” 

“Think about it, Lila.” Nathan chimed in to the discussion from the back. “Marinette knows so many different people, she knows their hopes and dreams, their wishes and fears. Libra can use that knowledge and pass judgement on them that effectively destroys their wishes for the future or their hopes. For example, she could’ve judged Chloe and forced to be never be able to do anything without thinking of all of the possible ramifications. That would’ve destroyed her ability to be who Chloe is at the heart of her being. She could’ve forced me to draw only what other people said because I fell for your lies. I wouldn’t be able to draw my heart’s desire.”

“Congratulations, Lila.” Chloe said snarkily, rolling her eyes back in her head. “You successfully created one of the most terrifying Akumas ever and did something that I never did. You broke the most positive and optimistic girl that ever existed in Paris, one with creativity to rival a fashion empires and an amount of knowledge of people that intelligence agencies would kill for.”

With that all of the students came to a silent agreement. Lila’s deepest desire was for whatever she wanted to be given to her, including being one of the most popular girls in school. They would ensure that it never happened as punishment for creating an Akuma from Marinette. 

Each student turned away from Lila, refusing to acknowledge her existence. Alya went onto her Ladyblog, removing all videos that contained Lila and posting a statement that she was proven to be a liar and couldn’t be believed. Adrien moved away from her so that she lacked the desirable arm candy that she wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the aftermath of the students being punished by Libra. Who knows... maybe I'll be inspired to visit the wrath of Libra upon other characters. Feel free to tell me what you think might happen/wish would happen in the comments, I'll think about everything!
> 
> Tell me if I screwed up any formatting/grammar/spelling/whatever else.
> 
> :)


	3. One by one they fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Libra continues dishing out her brand of justice to others in the city of Paris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! This has been in the works for a while, but life. I was dealing with mental health issues, the muse didn't work (I got the first part down in a week and the lazy bitch decided they didn't want to inspire me anymore until last week), work, etc. 
> 
> I don't think that there is any warnings applicable, but I'm human(maybe). Only thing is maybe OOC but IDK, I tried to keep to their personalities

_Have you ever played dominos? They are set up in these fantastic patterns that seem to have no correlation at first. Yet when the first domino falls, it knocks every other domino over to reveal the hidden pattern. And you can never get that starting pattern back, no matter how much you despise the final revealed pattern, you can only watch as they fall._

After months of relentless Akuma attacks, Paris had developed a warning system. They created an alert system where anyone could send in a picture of the Akuma as well as their last known location so that people would avoid that area. 

As Libra drifted down the street, cream dress dragging in the street yet miraculously not a speck of dirt visible on the hem, people fled out of her way, not wanting to do anything that would bring her attention onto them. They updated the alert system as they fled, posting that the Akuma seemed to be focused on a target and wasn’t attacking indiscriminately. That the Akuma seemed to be drifting towards the wealthier part of Paris, where high-profile people lived. That the Akuma was approaching Le Grand Paris where Mayor Bourgeois was residing. That the Akuma had phased through the wall of Le Grand Paris.

~-_~-_~-_~-_~-_

“André Bourgeois.” Libra appeared in Mayor Bourgeois’ office, her set of scales tipping to the side and her gavel held loosely in her left hand. “You stand accused of neglecting the duties of your office.”

M. Bourgeois screamed and toppled backwards in his chair. Barely peeking his head above his desk, he said, voice shaky and terror-filled, “Akuma, what do you want?”

“I am Libra. I am the weigher of honesty and the dispenser of justice. And I am here to be your judge, jury, and executioner. You have failed to faithfully execute the duties assigned to this noble office. You allow others to dictate what you decreed for the city of Paris. You have not made any moves to close in on Hawkmoth, you have not even declared him a terrorist to the city of Paris.” Libra listed off the rationale behind the charge in a cold voice, each piece of evidence tilting the scale further to one side.

“Now, wait a minute!” André blustered, hauling himself up onto his feet. His hand seized the back of his chair in a white knuckle grip. “I’m a good mayor! I have kept all of Paris intact with that Hawkmoth running around like some kind of insane lunatic.”

“You have cowered behind the mantle of your office and refused to even send out the police to make a cursory effort to find Hawkmoth. You did nothing to keep Paris intact, heaping all of your hopes and prayers on the shoulders of two superheroes who have their own personal lives!” Libra snapped, her scales tilting further to one side and her teeth bared in a ferocious snarl. Her cape started to billow in a nonexistent wind, and her loose hair, held back by the blindfold, fluttered around her shoulders. “You have been judged and found guilty! Your sentence is that you are required to consider all the pros and cons of an action and to take action on anything that impacts the city of Paris!” With the final sentence uttered, Libra slammed her gavel against the Mayor’s desk. “Now, Mayor Bourgeois, what will you do about the terrorist Hawkmoth?”

André sat up in his chair, interlacing his fingers beneath his chin. “It is obvious that he will not stop of his own free will. That means that he will need to be forcibly stopped. As it is the responsibility of the city of Paris-”

“Very good, M. Bourgeois. I have good news for you, now that you are acting as a proper Mayor of Paris. I have already exacted justice upon Hawkmoth.” Libra cut in, her voice gentling and a smile creeping across her lips. “I trust that you will act as befitting as your position as the Mayor of Paris from now on.” With that statement, Libra turned and left the room, ready to continue on to the next person who she thought needed justice.

~-_~-_~-_~-_~-_

When Libra emerged onto the streets of Paris, it was empty. All the citizens had fled, experience teaching them that it was better to run the other way of an Akuma’s destination. The only sounds that were heard on the streets were the wind blowing through the leaves on trees, audio from radios and television sets.

Libra drifted through the streets, her destination unknown to all except her. The scales that she clutched in her right hand had changed as she wafted down the street. A blue stone appeared on beam of the scales, joining the other 4 that decorated it.

“Tell me, my scales, who deserves justice now?” Libra whispered, holding the silver scales up to her eye line. The scales started rattling, one side tipping down. Libra followed the direction of the scales, turning in the direction that the scales tipped and going straight when they were balanced.

~-_~-_~-_

“Nathalie!” Gabriel roared as he limped into his office, hand pressing down on his sternum. He hissed in pain as he rammed his leg into his desk. 

“Yes, sir?” Nathalie appeared, clipboard clutched to her chest and cheeks flushed red. Despite appearing as if she had sprinted to the office, her voice was perfectly controlled and even.

“The Akuma, it took the Butterfly brooch away from me.” Gabriel collapsed in his chair, his normal grace and poise gone.

“What would you have me do, sir?” Nathalie asked, clicking her pen. Her blue eyes were steely and cold.

“Use the Peacock brooch, and get it back from the Akuma. I’ll strip her of the power myself once I have the Butterfly brooch back.” Gabriel snarled, his classically handsome face twisted into a visage of anger and fear. His hands clawed upon his desk, papers wrinkling under his grasp.

“Very well, sir.” Nathalie walked behind Gabriel’s chair, and swung the portrait of Emilie away from the wall. She typed in the code for the safe concealed behind the painting and opened the safe. Reaching in, she pulled out the stylized peacock’s tail brooch, and pinned it onto her blouse. “Shall we go to the sanctum, sir? To avoid Adrien seeing me as Mayura?”

“Yes.” Gabriel grunted, hauling himself up from his chair. He stumbled momentarily, seizing the edge of his desk to keep himself upright. He wove off Nathalie’s concern, righting himself with a grunt of effort.

Once both of them were in the Sanctum, Gabriel staggered off to the side and sat down in a chair by the wall. “Whenever you are ready, Nathalie.”

“Duusuu,_ transformez moi_!” Nathalie said, activating the brooch and transforming her into Mayura.

~-_~-_~-_

Suddenly, the scales that Libra was following tipped sharply in one direction, away from the path that she was previously following. On the scales, in minuscule writing was a name, ‘_Mayura_’. A feral grin spread across Libra’s face, and she said a simple sentence, “Found you.”

Libra took off at a rapid pace, her dress fluttering in the wind and her blindfold whipping back and forth. Her scales tilted frantically, leading her directly to Mayura. 

~-_~-_~-_

“”What should I do to get your Miraculous back?” Mayura inquired, poised and ready to carry out any commands.

“Anything that you need to do. Just get it back.” Gabriel said, his hands clenching into fists.

“Very well, Gabriel.” Mayura closed her eyes and plucked a feather from her fan made of feathers.

“No need for that, Mayura.” A young female voice spoke, startling both of the adults who had thought that they were alone. “I’m right here.”

Mayura spun around, wielding her fan as if it was a deadly weapon. “Libra!” She gasped, shocked that she had gotten into the secret sanctum. “How did you get into here?”

“Mayura, you stand accused of aiding and abetting a terrorist, known colloquially as Hawkmoth.” The scales that Libra held in front of her tilted to one side, the sapphires glinting in the low light. “Your punishment is that you will never be able to do anything that might help wrong-doers or hurt innocents.” Libra slammed her gavel against the beam cutting across the sanctum. Clicking over the floor, Libra reached out and ripped the Peacock off of Mayura, stripping her of its power. Nathalie collapsed to the floor, coughing and retching. “Be glad, Nathalie Sancouer, if you had continued to abuse the Peacock brooch, you would have died. I have saved you from death and destruction of your life.” 

“How did you know who I am?” Nathalie asked, her voice rough and raspy. She fell into another coughing attack.

“Mayura and Nathalie Sancouer read as different people to my scales, but my punishments affects all aspects of a person, including their alternate identities. That means that I also know that Gabriel Agreste is the villain known as Hawkmoth.” Libra turned around, an additional sapphire glinting on her scales. “Once I punish someone, it is linked to all aspects of a person. It would not be justice if an alternate identity of a person could be used to take the fall for what the person did under a different name.”

“But how do you do it? I know I didn’t give you that power!” Gabriel asked, voice desperate, hand on the back of his chair as he prepared to stand up.

“Your Akumas merely start the process. The longer that an Akuma is attached to a person and the stronger that their emotions are, the more powers that are revealed. I have been Libra for the longest out of any of your Akumas, and my emotions were extremely high.” Libra calmly explained. “Besides the only thing that you have any say in the Akumas is the general theme via the naming of your victims.” With her explanation done, Libra turned and floated out of the sanctum, vanishing from sight of the two villains that had terrorized Paris for months.

~-_~-_~-_~-_~-_

“Oh, what has happened?” An old man asked, burying his face in his hands. “I never thought that Marinette would ever be Akumatized.”

“Master, you need to remember something.” A high pitched voice replied, sounding like it belonged to a being millenium old. “Marinette is only human, and she is a teenager. She is also a very passionate human, one that channels her passion into work and friends. The only way to prevent Akumatization is be emotionless, and that would destroy Marinette.”

“But couldn’t she hold on for a little longer, just so that the Akuma didn’t get her, Wayzz?” The man asked, voice weary.

“Hawkmoth took advantage of her when she was in a very emotional place, Master. Remember that Marinette is a victim in all of this.” The voice, now identified as Wayzz, scolded the man, disappointment evident.

“I know that Wayzz. It is just hard to believe.” The man sighed, grabbing his cane and standing up. “Honestly, I can’t blame her at all. I’ve put a lot of weight on her shoulders asking her to be Ladybug.”

“Well, I’m glad that you already seen my side of things, Master Fu.” A female voice interjected.

When Fu heard that voice, he squeezed his eyes shut and let out a sigh. Holding onto his cane, he turned around to face one of the people that he had failed the most.

Libra stood in the entryway of his parlor, a gentle smile on her face. Her scales were tipping from side to side, unable to pick.

Tears welled up in Fu’s eyes, and he hobbled over to Libra. Pain flashed across his face with every step that he took closer to Libra. Finally standing in front of Libra, Fu slowly started to kneel down. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I apologize for what I have put you through in my desire to reclaim the Peacock and Butterfly Miraculous which I lost through my carelessness.”

Libra reached behind her head and loosened her blindfold. The strip of black fabric fluttered down, landing at her feet. She opened her eyes, revealing that her eyes had changed color. Her sclera changed from white to royal purple while her irises had deepened to a navy blue. “Thank you for admitting your wrongdoings without being asked.”

“Why are you here, Marinette?” Fu asked, still kneeling on the ground.

“I am here for justice just as I always am.” Libra knelt down, facing Fu. Her blindfold was trapped under her knee and her dress wrinkled under her weight. She held out her sapphire-studded scale and allowed it to swing. The scale tipped from one side to another, never balancing out but never weighing down one side over the other. “Master Fu, you stand accused of taking advantage of teenagers in order to take down the villain known as Hawkmoth. How do you plead?”

Fu breathed out and relaxed his shoulders. He blinked slowly and then met Libra’s eyes. “I plead guilty.”

Libra’s smile widened, and her eyes softened. “Master Fu, you are sentenced to serve as the Guardian for the Miraculous and prevent all the Miraculouses from being used by anyone unless it is a natural disaster.” Libra gently tapped her gavel on the floor, Fu bent his head in acceptance of his punishment. “With that being said, I have something for you, Master Fu.” Libra pulled the neckline of her dress away from her body revealing her slip which had two brooches pinned to it. Unpinning the brooches, she revealed the Butterfly and Peacock Miraculouses in her hand. “I took these away from Hawkmoth and Mayura when I sentenced them. I will trust that you can collect the Miraculous of the Black Cat yourself to protect it.” With her plan completed, Libra stood up and retied her blindfold around her face. She turned and started to leave the room.

“Marinette. Will you return the Miraculous of the Ladybug to me?” Fu asked quietly, eyes focused on his lap.

Libra hesitated, then turned around to look at Fu again. “I swear that I will return it to you before you pass on, but for now, I will hold on to it.” 

Fu nodded, accepting her promise. “Then may the winds protect you and speed you on your way.”

Libra inclined her head and drifted out of the room, her scales swinging from side to side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you enjoyed chapter 3 of this work. Feel free to tell me what you think might/wish would happen in the Libra!verse (That's my name for this story/world! Isn't it cool!). 
> 
> As always, tell me if I screw up on formatting/editing/grammar/whatever else.

**Author's Note:**

> Explanation for Marinette's Akuma form: Libra is a Zodiac sign that represents fairness and it is the scales. Right now, I see Marinette as wanting justice for herself so the scales for dispensing justice and the gavel for dispensing judgement. The blindfold is because of the saying "Justice is blind" which is what Libra is trying to do, give justice to all equally regardless of who they are.
> 
> Feel free to tell me if I screwed up with grammar/editing/spelling/etc.
> 
> Hope you liked the fic and that it was worth the read!


End file.
